A Wolf Meets A Wolf
by RayRay5790
Summary: She had been stalked for at least a week now and never saw it coming till it happened. Shes taken hostage to make Vash come for her and right into his brotheres waiting arms for his death. She had never wanted their love to end like this. Had never wanted to fall for...
1. Kidnapped

Chapter one

Holo Pov

I was swimming in the lake just behind my house in my favorite bright red bikini. For the past week or so I'd had the distinct impression that I was being followed or watched. But whenever I looked there was no one there. So when I heard a noise of to the side on shore I looked that way trying to see into the darkness but still didnt see anything there. So I shrugged my shoulders and flipped onto my back and started floating in the water.

Legato's pov

I had been ordered to follow this unique woman around to find out why Vash loved her and the humans hated her. She was so different from other people and I had found out early on that she wasnt a human.

She was a wolf goddess. As I watched her flip onto her back with her luscious breasts lifting above the water and her creamy pale skin such a contrast to the darkness of the water. Her reddish brown hair flowing out to fan her face like a crown, she was so gorgeous. In the time that I had been following her I had found out that if you had her grain bag that she kept with her at all times except when she was showering or swimming that you could control her with it. Knives sent me here to gather info and to bring her back to him unharmed physically. So when I saw her swimming towards shore I knew my time had come.

Once she was on shore she had picked up her clothes and was starting to drag her shirt on when I applied a bit of pressure to the grain bag that I had gotten, and made the noise getting, and watched as she fell to the ground in agony. As she was on the ground I then tied her hands up behind her back and hooked a chain around her waist after dropping the grain bag a few feet from her onto the ground. Once that was done I picked the bag back up and helped her up and looked into her frightened doe like eyes and smiled evilly and then started to walk forward towards the hide out.

We walked through the night and the next day with her feet opening and bleeding as we went leaving a sure fire trail for her lover to find her in due time of course. Once we arrived at the hideout and were in the main foyer I left her tied up and chained to a hook high up on the wall out of ehr reach but leaving enough loose chain so she was able to move or sit if she needed to. Her feet were bleeding from walking without shoes on for so long and she had a few scratches from branches that had hit her as theyd walked here. She looked so tired I knew she wouldnt try and get away and thats why I'd made her walk so long and so far. I walked away and went to get Knives.

Holo's pov

My bikini top was loose a bit from it not being tied properly for this walk, same with her bottoms but not as bad. I looked up and saw him coming back with someone just as blackness encroched in on me. I fell to the floor on my knees in pain from my feet and my grain. My breathing was labored and shallow as i slumped forward I felt warm hands on my shoulders lightly shaking me as I looked up and saw Vash but it wasn't Vash. A memory coming to me in that moment, of something that Vash ahd told me once before, as I passed out from exhaustion, cold, and pain. A light moan escaping from between my lush rose colored lips.

Knives pov

I saw her in her red bikini that was a bit to loose and smiled at her luscious figure. She was just to perfect to be real but here she was and she was real but when I saw her sinking to the floor and the blood near her feet my heart skipped a beat. She seemed so delicate but I knew otherwise. I ran over to her and took hold of her shoulders and shook her a bit and saw her exhaustion, surprise, and pain in her eyes. As she shivered I noticed that her skin was cold to the touch. Her head then slumped formward as her beautiful big reddish brown eyes slid closed. Her entire body going limp and the bonds pulling on her delicate skin. I picked her up after she blacked out and took her bonds off of her body seeing her wrists bleeding as well.

I growled and turned on Legato, who jumped and moved out of the way, but knew she needed my attention immediatly. I took her to my room and laid her on my bed. I cleaned her wounds as she whimpered in her sleep from the pain and learned of the grain later on from Legato and why she was in so much pain. I ordered him to go get fresh grain immidiatly and watched him move from the room. That task alone would be difficult because it was just past fall time. He went back to her and watched her sleep. Her red top so askew I could see some of her skin of her breasts. I went to the closet and found a night gown I had chosen for her. A little red sheer slip of a garment that stopped just below her hips and nicely curved butt.

I then procceded to change her. I took her top off and bottoms and admired her assets. So perfect and round. I wanted her so badly and yet I wouldnt take her while she slept. I slipped the slip onto her lithe frame and adjusted her breasts to fill out the top that showed her nipples and skin right through the material tying it in the back in a slip knot so it was easy to take off later on. Touching her creamy soft skin as I went, her perfect hips and ass as well and listened to her light moans of pleasure escape from her. I left her alone after that knowing full well I could seduce her and win her over before Vash ever arrived to reclaim her. I laid her back down and pulled a thin sheet up over her and watched her chest rise and fall through the sheet. She was so beautiful and I would make her mine. She was going to want only me when I was done with her. I got underneath the covers with her and held her close feeling her cold skin starting to warm up. A small smile on my lips as I pet her skin leaving her warm wherever it went.

Holo pov

I woke up to warmth for the first time since I had been kidnapped. My feet hurt but felt better than before, same with my wrists and my head but not seeing my grain bag anywhere. As I sat up I noticed that I was in a big bed like from the old days. It was huge and had a canopy as well. I sat up and pushed the sheets to the side and parted the curtains and looked around and saw that no one was out there, so I started to swing my legs over the edge till I felt myself being pulled back into the bed and a heavy weight settling on my stomach pinning me, and something else pinning my hands above my head.I felt something cold against my delicate skin and heard a click and when the warmth left my wrists i pulled on them trying to free myslef but couldn and heard chains moving.

I whimpered and tried to escape but couldn't move an inch. I then felt hands so warm it felt so nice, touch my breasts through what I though was still my bikini top till the curtains were drawn back and I saw the man from just before I blacked out on top of me. I also saw then that I had been changed from my bikini into a sexy little number that was red and very see through. His warm intoxicating touch still rubbing my nipples gently, making them hard and me moan. I saw his eyes fill with need, want, and lust. He then sat up a bit so he could work the red slip up and then sat back down on my bare naked stomach and then pulled it up over my head so that he could see all. I turned so red from embarrasment. Not even Vash had seen me this naked before. The slip now resting on the chains behind my head.

"What do you want with me Knives? Vash will come for me and if he sees you like this then he's going to be very very mad at you and will probably kill you."

I felt his hand return to massaging my nipples and making them harder and harder. It felt so nice but he wasn't going to get me to ask or even beg him for him. I didn't want him in the least. He only knew my weaknesses and was using them against me. He leaned in and whispers something into my ear and then starts to kiss down my neck and back up to a gentle, pleading kiss on my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth, but I didn't budge a bit. So he made me gasp by pinching my nipples at the same time and then took my mouth by force. I tried to fight but it did no good he was to good at seducing and was to strong. I wound up kissing him as hungrily as he kissed me. Nibbleing here and there. I felt my skin starting to feel as if it were on fire and moaned aloud and heard his light hearted laughter. I started to open my eyes to see his face but he then pinched both nipples at the same time causing me to becoame wet, gasp, and moan all at the same time. I didnt want him, i wanted Vash to do this to me. I wanted Vash to be my first.


	2. Seduce Me No More Wait I Need You

Chapter Two

Knives pov

She moaned as i touched ehr and blushed when i lifted ehr slip off of her. She was indeed a goddess. I leaned down after playing with ehr breasts more and licked the areola and then sucked in one of ehr nipples and sucked on it hard hearin her moan agina nd feeling her arch her back pressing her breast more fully into my mouth. I smiled and bite her nipple and pulled up on it and heard ehr whimper but not in pain. I flicked ehr other nipple between my fingers so it to got attention then switched and did the same thing to the other breast. She was panting hard now as she rubbed ehr thighs together underneath me trying to relive herself. I got up off of her and then found three more of my chians and hooked them to the bed and unhooked her one arm from the bed as she panted and was distracted and chained it back up to the opposite bed post. I thn took ehr foot and hooked it to the end bed post and the same with the other now having ehr spread eagle for me to see all that she had to offer me. I laughed and grinned as i crawled up her body after taking my clothing off and pressed my manhood to her entrance and rubbed it there teasing her waiting for her ot beg me to take ehr. I went back to m=working on her breasts and then moved down ehr length leaving a trail of softly placed kisses along her stomach and then inserted a single finger into ehr as i kissed ehr deeply yet again. Forcing ehr tongue back into her own mouth and tasting her every cravase in her mouth. She was stretched taut so she couldnt move away at all from what i was doing to ehr. I slowly pumped my single diget in and out of erh listening to her gasps of pleasure and watching ehr nipples hardening from the intensity of ehr feelings.

Holos pov

I couldnt believe waht was happening to me. I felt like i was going to explode at any moment yet whenever i got to that point he stopped and wouldnt let me. He waited a few mins as my body settled down then started it up again. Several times he did this till it finally dawned on me that he wasnt going to give me the release that i needed till i asked him to. I almost asked him when he inserted another of his fingers into my pussy. Pumping in and out of me so fast and hard it had me on the edge in mere seconds and then he stopped i was starting to hurt from the need to have that sweet relaes but still my pride won out and i clung to the hope that Vash would save me from his brother. My body never having felt this way before though was my downfall when he added his third then fourth digit before i could get used to the third one. I moaned and gasped loudly and finally gave in begging him to take me and make me his. Tears of shame rolling down my face from underneath my closed eyes.

Knives pov

I had done it with a few more thrusts of his fingers into her entrance i had made her cum and while she was in ecstacy i plunged my manhood deep inside of her effectivly breaking her barrier. I unhooked her legs and wrapped them around my waist and when she refused to keep them there i called for Legato and had him chain her legs together at the ankles behind me as she lay with my cock deep inside of her hitting her wombs entrance. I didnt move so as to let her adjust to my size and intrusion into her body. Once Legato was done with that i told him to do the same with her arms but around my neck this time. She gasped cutely as she was pulled farther onto my length now fully seated on me as she was tied to me. I stood and heard her moan and smiled knowing this was going to be fun indeed. I kept walking now hearing her panting up a storm and felt her breasts rubbing against my chest. She adjusted herself and moaned yet again as i moved inside her with every move either of us made. She was going to like this i was certain of it. I moved and sat outside in the garden underneath the sunlight and forced her to ride me, lifting her by her plump perfect child bearing size waist and pushing her back down my length and listened to her moaning as i did this, soon though i was sitting back as she did the work for me riding me fast and hard. Soon i climaxed inside of her spilling my hot sticky seed into her womb as she climaxed as well and milked me for all I was worth. I had broken her for the most part now i needed to make her love me and want only me. I stayed within her as her climax ended not satified as of yet and just liking the feel of her being forced into the position. She was panting and had laid her head on my shoulder as she caught her breath. I then undid the chains on her ankles and lay ehr down on theground and started to pump into ehr pussy and listend to each moan that i caused to come from ehr. She was my new little project that i just so happened ot n=be falling for. I pounded intoehr hard and fast and we soon found our second relase at the same time. I retied ehr legs behind me and stayed inside ehr wanting tostill feel ehr tight sheath around me. I walked around the garden still not satisfied but knew she would time to recuperate from a pretty fast and close together session of mating. I wanted ehr to be preganant in a couple days with my son and she would stay with me inside ehr till night time then shed have a plug put in so that my seed wouldnt run out of erh. We would be connected all day in a matter of speaking. My ahrd cock wagging inside of ehr womb making ehr moan with every step i took keeping her ready at all times.

Holos pov

I was so tied after mating twice but he was still ahrd and still inside of me. I desperatly needed to pee but knew he wouldnt let me. I could sense he wanted me to be preganant and i didnt want that but he was makig it possible by staying inside of me. I rested my head on his shoullder as i moaned form hm moving inside me with every step. Soon though he stopped walking and started to move me up and down his length againa nd jsut like beofre i lost myself and took over for him. I pushed myself down his hard cock and pulled up it sloly and rammed back down. My breathing coming out in short pants as i was nearing my climax and could tell he was nearing his from the throbbing of his memebr inside me. As we climaxed together again i moaned as his cock kept everything inside me and thus my stomach grew a bit from all the cum inside me. I panted in pain mixed with pleasure. I really ahd to pee now.

"Knives i need to pee."

I said to him. I pulled back from his shoulder and looked into his eyes and saw that he wasnt happy about it but that he would let nme. I smiled my thanks to him and then wished that he ahd jsut taken me off of himself then and there. But no he walked to the bathroom withing me still causing me to moan as we walked naked by his entire houshold iof servants and past Legato. He walked into the bathroom and then undid the arm shackles and my ankle ones and slowly pulled me from him. I didnt understand how he could still be so hard after three mating session so close together. I went pee and what happened next i wasnt ready for.


	3. I'm Sorry, Please Forgive Me

Chapter Three

Holos pov

I wasnt expecting him to come from behind me and pick me up and replace me on his cock right then and there. He shackled me to him again and we walked out of the bathroom as if we'd never been seperated with me still moaning even. This time though I was actually enjoying the feel of him, no longer fighting him. As he walked I raised off of him a bit and he pressed me back to his hilt and I moaned and didnt move again till we were alone once more. He was sitting down in a chair at his work desk and still had me attached and then he switched my position up a bit. He released my arms and feet from around him and turned me around after taking me off of him and then impaled me once more down his length causing a pleasure filled moan to escape my lips. He then shackled me to him again in this new position. My arms still behind him but my legs to his barely able to move an inch. He then started to do his work with me still attached as he thrusted his hips up into me as I moaned and ground into him. It took longer in this position but it felt oddly great as he thrusted deeper than before into me. He had found my g spot and was hitting it every time now having caused me to climax at least two times before he cummed inside of me hard and long. I panted as he panted and clung to me still rubbing my clit like he'd been doing the entrie time drawing out my climax to the last possible moment. He got some work done next though as he rubbed one breast with his free hand. He had me moaning the entire time. A few hours later he replced me to his hilt in the first position and took to bed with me. He pulled from me to only slam me to the wall and take me three times before placing a plug in me to keep his seed in me all night, my womb so full it looked like I was pregnant. He wouldn't let me wear anything to bed either in case he wanted to take me yet again. We fell asleep a few mins later. His hand across my womanhood possesivly and also underneath my head caressing my breast.

Knives pov

I woke the next day with her still in my grasp my had resting possesivly on her womanhood and breast in my other hand her head on my arm. I moved gently so as not to wake her and then pulled the plug from her slowly trying not to wake her. Watching my seed fall from her to the bed was a glorious site. I replaced the plug with my dick slowly once again so as not to awaken ehr. Finally though I'd had enough of her little moans in her sleep and wanted to hear her scream my name in ecstacy. I pulled out to my tip and slammed back into her as she woke with a loud moan and clung to me wrapping her arms around my neck for support as i didn't stop till she climaxed screaming my name. My name not my brothers but mine. It was then I knew I had her. She was addicted to me alone. I shackled her still tired frame to mine again and walked from the room to the bathroom making her ride me as I walked lifting her and slamming her down on my cock making it reach her back womb wall. She panted and moaned my name as we walked across the bedroom to the bathroom and then once there I untied her from me and had her stand as I got the shower ready for the two of us. Her eyes glassy from her morning wake up and slumber still. I smiled knowing I had caused her to climax so much in a period of two days her body had to be protesting me but she craved me and so I was willing to do as she wanted. I pulled her into the shower and washed her body throughly after washing myself. I started with ehr hair massaging the soap into her scalp and listening to her moan as I did this careful of her ears. Then I did the same with her tail watching her legs shiver as the pleasure from it almost sent her to her knees. I had found a weak spot on her and would use it later to my advantage. Next I moved to a wash cloth and sudsed it up with apple smelling soap and rubbed her back with it and pressed my naked body to hers as I washed her breasts one at a time taking my time as i enjoyed her moans of pleasure from the feel. I noticed her thighs rubbing together and spread them and told her to stay like that or else. She whimpered but stayed as told not wanting to know what I would do to her. I then washed her stomach and abdomin and her sides as she panted in the stream of hot water keeping her ready for me at anytime as it hit her supple body. I washed her legs next and feet one at a time then her butt and rubbed between her butt cheeks and pressed a finger into her asshole and watched ehr arch her back at the feeling. Then I pressed myself against her again and while rubbing a breast with out the cloth I slowly trailed the cloth covered hand down to her womanhood and started to clean her there, making certain to hit her clit with every drag back and forward. She was melting into me as I did this till I couldn't take it anymore, all my cum out of her body now I wanted to fill her yet again and pinned her against the wall with her backside to me and lifted her and placed her on my length pushing her down and listened to her moan and the water hitting my shoulders and running down to where we were joined. She moaned and moved a bit sending a shiver up my spine as I let her feet touch the floor with just the tips of her toes. and plundered her sex with my cock. Listening to her moaning as i did so. I could sense it, my brother was near and his girlfriend was mine. Most certainly not by her choice but she was mine. Wait maybe we could share if he came over to my side and happily killed the entire human race to be repopulated with our children. I smirked and plundered her more and more when I sensed him in my room I finally picked her up and chained her to me again and made her ride me as I walked again from the shower. She was so lost in the pleasure she didn't notice her love in the room, so lost in the feel of my dick inside of her warm tight wet pussy that wanted me and only me as far as i was concerned.

"Hello brother. She's mine now. You've lost her to me and all because you didn't make a move. But I'm willing to share this rare treat, this goddess of harvests and now lust and love. Join me and you can have some of her. But she will remain with me at all times even after conceving and giving birth she remains with me."

She screamed out her climax saying my name as she screamed. Vashes face fell hearing his love saying my name as she rode me still wanting more. I stilled her hips and smiled at her whimper and said,

"Holo we have a very important guest. See who it is? It's your love Vash. He's come for you jsut as you said but not in time. Do you wish to go to him or stay here with me my little wolf?"

I looked at her face and saw all of the emotions crossing her face at the same time. SHe felt pure pleasure still and was panting and moaning a bit since i was moving around inside her from moving foot to foot, she felt joy at seeing Vash, she then replaced that joy with disgust of herself for giving in so easily, which was replaced by her own wants and needs. She looked at me and smiled saying,

"He never treated me like you do. He never once thought of me the way you've shown me you've thought of me. He's always scared that you'll kill me but in the end you just took me from him by forcing your iron will on me, by sexually abusing me till i loved every moment of it. I don't think i can survive without this feeling now that i know what it feels like. I want to stay with you Knives. But if Vash joins us then I'd like to be with the both of you."

I smiled as I looked from her face to his and said,

"There I've won because you were to frieghtened to show her your true feelings. But she's willing to give you a chance still. She wants you to join us. So join me brother and we shall have the woman of our dreams and each other as well."

I had lifted her and was making her ride me at my own speed though I could tell she wished to go faster on me. A slow ride up where she let out a long desperate plea and then a scream of pleasure as I rammed her down my length hard like and hit her g spot as well as her womb walls.

Vashes pov

I stood there with my guns pulled wishing to blow his head off for what he made my girlfreind into. No doubt she looked sexy riding him and all but they were saving that for their wedding night. How dare my brother steal that right from her. Now she was nothing but a common whore it seemed. When she had looked at me though I saw her eyes ask for help for a split second before they had clouded with lust again. I noticed that she had started to moan yet again and wondered why, then saw why. He was shuffling from foot to foot making his large cock move inside her taking away any common sense she may have left. I sighed and said in a stern voice,

"I refuse to kill any humans you two can do that but i wouldn't ever dream of leaving MY grilfreind with a pig like you. Your so afraid she'll leave you that you can't stand still inside of her long enough for her to choose love over lust. Your a pig and your making her into something she's not. She's not a bitch in heat she's a person just like us brother. She deserves better treatment than this. We weren't having sex till our wedding night so that it was something special between the two of us. You've ruined that though. I love her still but not this side of her. I love the caring and thoughtful Holo. Not the Bitch she's become because of you. If you wish me to join you then you need to treat her as the beautiful young woman she is. Not like a possesion or a bitch to control."

knives pov

I smiled hearing her moaning the entire time, Vash not even noticing that he wasn't moving at all and that Holo was riding me without my help. Her breasts rubbing against my skin making me moan and release inside of her and then while I was panting and regaining my breath I said to my brother,

"I will do as you ask and treat her as the lady she is, but under a few conditions that apply to the both of us. She is to never again wear clothes. If you don't agree then you might as well leave now because either way that's what she's going to do but this way she can not wear clothes and be free from my ever present dick inside of her like its been for the past two days and like now. Unless you want your time with her like this as well but from the way you spoke I doubt that you'll want her like this. She is to sleep with both of us at night in other words all three of us in the same bed and for four hours before we sleep she is to have sex for two with one of us then two with the other. And finally... she is to be taken where she is when ever either of us wants her lucious body. If you agree to these conditions then and only thn can you join us and I won't kill the humans anymore."

I then planted her against the wall in front of vash and took her over and over till he answered me, begging me to stop, filling her womb to the brink of spilling. I unshackled her as vash had chosen to stay here with us and put the plug in and turned to him and smiled saying,

"One last thing as well. The plug stays in no matter what unless your having sex with her. It ensures that she becomes impregnanted so that the seeds won't spill from her but will be absorbed. She can have more than one pup at a time as well and by different sires. Your turn to have her for two days now after a week of her alone to see if she's pregnant or not with my pups."

I smile and leave then, the painfully full Holo on the bed spread eagle panting as her sanity came back to her slowly and Vash leaned over her checking on her. I stood outside the door listening not expecting to hear Holo say,

"'Im sorry Vash. I'm so sorry for what I've willingly partook of."

And Vash replied with,

"Sh shhh. I know my brother took advantage of you and that otherwise you wouldn't have done this with him and to me. I'm sorry I didn't go swimming with you and protect you like I said I would. I'm so sorry my love."

I snorted and walked away from our room finally having what I wanted all along. My brother. An evil grin comes across my face, and also a horde of little ones from that wolf bitch. I was going to use her body for my own pleasure and for reproduction. An evil laugh escaping my lips as I walked into the shadows. Looking back and seeing Vash standing there knowing he'd heard my thoughts and didn't care what he thought, he'd made an agreement and he never broke them.


End file.
